Users of dental appliances, such as dental aligners for repositioning teeth or retainers for maintaining the position of repositioned teeth, typically do not wear a dental appliance at all times, such as when eating, drinking, brushing their teeth, or when cleaning the dental appliance. Some dental aligners are only intended to be worn for a certain number of hours a day. Some retainers are only intended to be worn by a user when sleeping. When a dental appliance is not being worn, the dental appliance is subject to being dirtied, damaged, misplaced, or lost.